


Anker (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anträge, Deans Ring, Existenzangst, M/M, Staffel Pr8
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hört nicht auf, sich immer wieder die Hände zu waschen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anker (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anchor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596141) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



 

Cas hört nicht auf, sich immer wieder die Hände zu waschen.

Dean hört ihn nachts, sieht Cas’ Silhouette im sanften Licht vom Fernseher, als er aus seinem Sessel aufsteht und leise durch das Motelzimmer geht. Hört, wie der Kran aufgedreht wird, hört das Wasser eine Minute lang laufen, dann noch eine, dann verschwimmen die Minuten ineinander, bis Dean wieder einschläft.

Cas bleibt im Bad und wäscht sich die Hände bis zum Morgengrauen.

Nach der Jagd, als Dean und Sam wieder einmal in eine Restaurantnische aus Vinyl gleiten und nach den Speisekarten aus Plastik greifen, bleibt Cas am Rand des Tisches stehen und starrt die Blutflecke auf den Aufschlägen seiner Ärmel an.

Gedankenvoll und wie von weit weg sagt er „Ich bin verschmutzt“, und geht steif Richtung Toilette. Er kommt erst zurück, als Dean seinen Burger aufgegessen hat und Sam in den Resten seines Salats stochert, und als er wieder da ist, sind seine Hände rau, rot vom heißen Wasser und rau vom Schrubben.

Dean macht sich endlos Sorgen.

Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, das Händewaschen, und Dean weiß, dass es nur eine Kleinigkeit ist, aber jeden Tag kommt eine weitere Kleinigkeit dazu und gesellt sich zu den anderen Symptomen eines größeren Problems.

Wie sie ihn in Menschenmengen verlieren, wie Cas plötzlich stillsteht, sein Blick entgleist und er nicht mehr blinzelt, sondern nur mit dem Kopf auf der Schulter da steht. Wie er das Gespräch nicht wiederaufnehmen kann, wenn seine Augen wieder klar werden, wie Cas nach diesen Augenblicken gedankenverloren die Finger aneinander reibt.

Wie Cas langsam vor seinen Augen verschwindet und Dean das Gefühl hat, kurz vor einem großen Verlust zu stehen, als ob Cas ohne ein Wort zu sagen wegdriftet und ihn nur ein paar schwache Halteleinen festhalten.

Dean will ihn niederdrücken, um ihn daran zu hindern, abzutreiben.

Er versenkt Anker in Cas’ Taschen, wenn der nicht hinsieht, lässt seine Hand in den Trenchcoat gleiten, um dort etwas abzulegen, irgendetwas, das Cas vielleicht hier halten kann, Cas an _ihn_ erinnern kann, ein Deckel einer Bierflasche, eine leere Patronenhülse, eine Motelrechnung.

Sie machen über Nacht Rast und als sie aus dem Impala aussteigen, nimmt er Cas’ Hand und Cas schaut ihn neugierig an, er drückt Cas die Schlüssel in die Handfläche und schließt seine Finger fest darum.

„Pass für mich drauf auf, okay?“, bittet Dean und Cas starrt mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Schlüssel in seiner Hand, auf Deans Finger, die mit seinen eigenen verwoben scheinen.

„Verlier sie nich’“, fügt er hinzu und Cas nickt langsam.

Cas kratzt sich die Hände und die Wunden wollen nicht heilen, er kratzt sich mit seinen Nägeln die Handrücken blutig, bis es aussieht, als hätte er Stichwunden.

Er kratzt gedankenlos, stumpfsinnig, wie im Fieber, und als Dean nach seiner Hand greift und sie mit einem Ruck vor sein Gesicht zieht, um sie zu inspizieren, blinzelt Cas nur verwirrt.

Und als Dean verlangt zu wissen: „Was zur Hölle _machst_ du da eigentlich?“, schaut Cas ihn nur bekümmert an und sagt „Es _juckt_.“

„ _Was_ juckt?“, fragt Dean verzweifelt und Cas starrt mit entsetzter Faszination seine Hände an und sagt, „Das _Blut_ , Dean, es ist getrocknet und geht nicht _weg_.“

Also sagt Dean kein Wort, sondern setzt sich neben ihn auf das Bett und schaltet den Fernseher an, während Sam im anderen Bett döst, nimmt einfach Cas’ Hand, drückt sie fest mit seiner eigenen und reibt kreisförmig mit dem Daumen. Hört nicht auf, selbst als er Cas’ überraschten Blick auf ihren zusammengepressten Handflächen spürt, er schiebt nur den Unterkiefer vor und packt Cas’ Finger, um sie still zu halten.

Denn solange er seine Hand hält, kann Cas sich nicht selbst zerreißen oder wegdriften, also wird er ihn so nah wie möglich an sich binden, er würde Cas in Ketten einwickeln, er würde sie beide mit Handschellen aneinanderketten und den Schlüssel wegwerfen, wenn das nötig ist, damit Cas hier bleibt.

Und als die Engel ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legen und flüstern _Komm mit uns, nach Hause_ , als Cas den Kopf senkt und die Augen schließt und sich wegdreht, da fällt Dean auf die Knie und zieht einen Silberring von seinem eigenen Finger.

Der Ring ist warm und leicht zerkratzt, ein bisschen angelaufen, weil er nie dran denkt, ihn zu polieren, er ist schmaler als er mal war, aber immer noch wuchtig vor Alter und Liebe und möglicherweise grade schwer genug, seinen Dienst zu tun, denn er ist der schwerste Anker, der Dean einfällt, und er lässt Dean nach Cas’ Hand greifen und den Ring über Cas’ Finger streifen, mit einer grimmigen Besitzgier, die es Dean einfach nicht erlaubt, ihn gehen zu lassen.

Und vielleicht ist es der Ring oder vielleicht wie Dean seine Hand hält und sich weigert, loszulassen, oder vielleicht auch welche Emotion er auch immer in Deans Augen sieht, was Cas zurückhält, aber was auch immer es ist, es genügt, damit Cas sich umdreht, es genügt, damit er nach Deans Händen greift und sie fest umklammert.

Was auch immer es ist, es genügt.

 


End file.
